The invention concerns a transition correction of the mixture control of an internal combustion engine during dynamic transition states.
Such a process is, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,993.
In this, the throttle valve position, the rotational speed and the induction pipe pressure are recorded by means of appropriate sensors for acceleration enrichment or deceleration weakening. Taking account of the change to the throttle valve position is intended to ensure a rapid correction of the fuel quantity to be injected during transition. Additionally taking account of the change to the measured induction pipe pressure is intended, by means of a slower correction, to compensate for wall film effects.